Tales from the Temple
by Amrita Glittersong
Summary: A collection of random short stories. Chapter nine: Of Jedi and Disputes. Some Jedi need to learn how to get along with each other...
1. Of Jedi and Banisters

**Notes:** This is just a cute little one-shot fic idea, written both to start off the short-fic collective and to shamelessly just to make for some cute Anakin and Obi-Wan bonding. Besides, I'd never written little!Anakin before, so that was fun. This is set a few years after TPM. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Of Jedi and banisters**  
by: Amrita Glittersong

Twelve-year-old Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker was bored.

Usually, he could find _something_ to do with his time, but today, he was bored. He'd run out of droid parts, and Obi-Wan had forbidden him from going looking for new ones until later. Obi-Wan had also forbidden him from going to the garbage pit races on the lower levels of Coruscant, and from launching marbles at the Council members with the Force, and various other things. Sometimes, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan was no fun at all.

So now, he was just wandering the Temple aimlessly while Obi-Wan studied _something_ in the Archives, trying to find a way to amuse himself until his master was done. He was failing.

But then, something caught his eye. The long, straight railing that guarded one of the grand staircases of the Temple was calling to him, screaming, 'Anakin! I'm FUN!' He was immediately drawn back towards it.

He'd heard lots of stories about how fun it was to slide down the banisters from initiates and some other padawans, but he'd never had an opportunity to try it himself. Looking back and forth, Anakin assured himself he was indeed alone, and would be unseen in his act of harmless mischief as he stepped over to the start of the rail. Being Jedi, or Jedi-in-training at least, the 'proper' way to slide down a banister was on your feet, as he'd heard. Anakin looked at the rail, the distance to the floor, his feet, than back to the rail and shrugged. How hard could it be?

In one graceful motion, he leapt up to alight gently on the railing... And go nowhere but directly off the side, back onto the stairs. He landed easily, his reflexes fast enough to keep him from hurting himself, and realized his mistake. Jedi boots were made specifically _not_ to slide on things, and he's forgotten to take them off.

Stepping back into place, Anakin removed his boots this time and tried again. This time, he slid quite nicely; too nicely, in fact. Anakin realized belatedly this was not as simple as it looked, and it took all his concentration not to lose his balance and fall to a much harder landing than before. As it was, he was concentrating so hard on his balance than he didn't think about the decorative globe that was positioned on the end of the railing and, reaching the end of his slide, slammed his shins right into it and went flying in a wild tumble through the air.

_'Great.'_ He thought idly as he tumbled. _'Podracing, garbage pit competitions, starfighter piloting... And I'm going to be killed by breaking my neck while sliding down a banister.'_

However, that was not to be the case as instead of hitting the floor, he slammed into something considerably softer and his wild flight stopped as he and whatever he'd hit fell to the ground.

"Anakin Skywalker! What are you doing!?"

Anakin looked up in surprise at the familiar voice to see that it had been Obi-Wan who'd caught him and who was now giving him a look that was a cross between surprise, anger, and concern. "Oh, hi, master."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, getting back to his feet and pulling Anakin up as well. "Hello, Anakin. I see you ignored my orders not to get yourself into trouble."

"Yeah." Anakin responded, only looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry about that. But thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan responded after a moment, sighing. "Anakin, that was dangerous. You could have been hurt."

"Yeah, I get that _now_. Who would have thought that sliding down a banister would be more difficult than the other things I've done?" Anakin lamented, giving the railing a dirty look as he spoke, as if it was it's fault. "The other padawans and the initiates made it sound easy..."

"It is, if you're know what you're doing." Obi-Wan said after a moment, then he looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening, before continuing. "I suppose you're going to need someone to teach you how to do it _correctly_..."

Anakin looked at him in wonder, not sure if his master had meant what he thought he'd meant, and Obi-Wan gave him a faint smile. "So you don't hurt yourself, of course." The Knight added, almost as an afterthought. "Considering I have a feeling you won't listen if I simply tell you not to do it again."

"You know me, master." Anakin responded, smiling as he lead the way back up the stairs. Who would have thought Obi-Wan would know how to slide down a rail, let alone encourage it?

"Yes, unfortunately." Obi-Wan responded, though the light tone made the words teasing rather than harsh. "Alright, Anakin. This is relatively simple. The Force will help you balance; trust in it, and pay more attention to when to jump than to attempting to balance. When you reach about a half-metre from the end, plant your feet and jump. You'll have enough room to clear the globe and land on the ground." Obi-Wan explained, removing his boots. "Watch."

Anakin nodded, stepping back to make room for Obi-Wan to jump onto the railing. He did so, sliding gracefully down the rail as if he'd done it a hundred times before, and crouched down slightly as he neared the end so he could gain more height on the jump. A perfect double-flip later, Obi-Wan landed, only to come face to face with Mace Windu, who had seemingly come out of no where.

"Um... Hello, Master Windu."

Anakin tried not to giggle at the nearly identical response Obi-Wan had for nearly running into Mace as Anakin had for running into Obi-Wan.

Mace just looked at Obi-Wan, then up to Anakin at the top of the stairs, then back at Obi-Wan, and then just shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to do with you two sometimes." A moment later, he shrugged, and began striding away. "Don't hurt yourselves."

"Smooth, master." Anakin commented once Mace was out of earshot. "Great demonstration; it really was pretty wizard. Just one thing. Do I have to land in front of Master Windu, or is that optional?"

Obi-Wan just gave him a vaguely amused look, and Anakin laughed.


	2. Of How a Jedi Says 'I Told You So'

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed Of Jedi and Banisters! This particlar chapter is much shorter and sillier, but the idea popped into my head and it was too cute not to write. It takes place right after Geonosis.

* * *

Of How A Jedi Says 'I Told You So'  
by: Amrita Glittersong 

For all appearences, it was just another day in the Jedi Archives for the head Archivist, Jocasta Nu. She was straightening holocrons, checking the terminals to make sure they were all on their basic screens and not left on search strings by various absent minded initiates, and doing all the other general things any normal librarian would do.

However, the usually at least semi-busy Archive was quiet; the only thing that belied the fact that Geonosis had happened only the day before. Now, the surviving Knights, Masters, and Padawans that had been involved in the battle were either meditating, healing, or both.

Except for one, it seemed. Jocasta looked over at the lone Knight, who was leaning slightly against a desk for support and wearing an innocent expression on his face. His reddish-blond hair made him easy to identify, even before she got close enough to talk to him. "What are you doing here, Kenobi? Shouldn't you be in the Med Ward?"

"Probably." Obi-Wan responded noncommitedly, not that Jocasta was surprised; she'd heard and experienced plenty of stories about Obi-Wan's tendency to simply wander away from the Med Ward when he felt like it. He turned his innocent expression towards her again, now complete with a small smile, but didn't speak again.

Jocasta regarded him for a moment, trying to guess his motives, though it was always a difficult task with Obi-Wan. After getting nothing for a few more seconds, she decided to just ask what she always did. "Can I help you with something?"

Obi-Wan's smile grew slightly, and he responded with an only barely controlled tone of amusement. "Yes, I was looking for a system called Kamino..."

Jocasta just stared at him for a good three seconds before he couldn't hold a straight face any longer and began chuckling. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed, or amused by that he would even dare to tease her. Either way, there was only one response.

"Out with you, Obi-Wan! Get back to the Med Ward!" She said, shoving him gently towards the exit for a few paces before he limped out on his own, still laughing. As he disappeared down the corridor, she did something no librarian should ever do, and shouted after him. "And you'll do well to remember that gloating is unbecoming of a Jedi Knight!"

That said, she returned to the Archives and made herself a note to replace Kamino in the Archives post haste.


	3. Of why a Jedi should always look up

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers and readers. :) I had no idea that these silly little stories would be so well liked! Here's the latest of them, and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Tales from the Temple #3**  
**Of why a Jedi should always look up**  
by: Amrita Glittersong 

It was a beautiful day in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The sun was shining through the glass dome high above, the water in the many pools and streams was bubbling happily along, and the grass was... Green. All in all, it was a beautiful day for a walk. Just like every _other_ day in the Room.

But today, Mace Windu was actually taking the time to enjoy it. He had some idle time before the next Council meeting, and was going to make the most of it. Some relaxation in the most peaceful room of the Temple would be good for him, especially with the looming of the recently begun Clone War.

Usually, the Room of a Thousand Fountains was crowded, but due to the aforementioned war most of the available Masters, Knights, and Padawans were on assignment and therefore out of the Temple. The Room was as empty as Mace had ever seen it; in fact, he seemed to be alone. Not that he minded.

Strolling along, Mace stopped under one of the enormous trees of the Room. Branches hung low, barely a foot over Mace's head, covered in thick foliage to create a canopy so dense he couldn't see into the tree even if he looked straight up. It was very quiet and peaceful in the Room, Mace thought, enjoying the serenity until a very familiar accented voice scared him out of his wits.

"Hello!"

Mace nearly tumbled to the ground in surprise as, without warning, Obi-Wan was eye-to-eye with him, hanging upside-down out of the branches of the tree.

"Force, Obi-Wan!" Mace exclaimed, heart beating rapidly as he recovered from the shock of the Knight's sudden appearance.

"You're fortunate I'm not a Sith." Obi-Wan commented, not making any motion to get out of the tree and staring at Mace with all seriousness.

"You and your Sith!" Mace said, throwing his hands up. "What would a Sith be doing in a tree!? What are _you_ doing in a tree!?"

"Heya." Anakin made his entrance just then, head appearing from the branches right next to his master, again scaring Mace into a near cardiac arrest.

"Skywalker!" Mace shouted, a hand over his heart. He looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan, then back again, before just shaking his head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I think you should give us some serious credit for terrifying you not once, but twice." Anakin proposed, seemingly perfectly at ease hanging upside-down.

"Anakin, that wasn't the point of this." Obi-Wan chided gently, turning slightly to look at his apprentice, still upside-down as well.

"Would you mind telling me what the point _was_?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "And you both look ridiculous, by the way."

"We were practicing shielding our presences." Obi-Wan explained, entirely unfazed and sounding as if it was obvious. "Or rather, Anakin was. I've had enough practice."

"Yeah, though I think I should get to pass for this." Anakin added, nodding.

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan said, before looking at Mace again. "I would have thought you would have sensed us though, Master."

"I really didn't think I would be ambushed by the only Knight/Padawan team on planet during a walk through the Room of a Thousand Fountains." Mace said, sighing. "Though apparently, I was incorrect."

"Yeah." Anakin said with another nod. "Apparently."

"Don't push it, Anakin." Mace warned, not sure whether to be annoyed or amused by the antics of the duo.

Anakin shrugged and disappeared back into the tree, reappearing a moment later as he jumped out of it. Obi-Wan did the same, landing lightly on the grass and taking a moment to smooth his disheveled red-blond hair back into place. They both smiled at Mace, pictures of innocence. Mace wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Don't look at me like that, either of you. Get out of here. Practice sneaking up on Master Yoda, if you're bored." Mace told them. "That will provide a challenge for you both."

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Anakin said, apparently in all seriousness with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. He looked over at Obi-Wan, grabbing a sleeve of his master's tunic and beginning to tug him along. "Let's go, Master! Even _you_ can't sneak up on Master Yoda."

"I don't _want_ to. I chose Master Windu on purpose, remember? He doesn't carry a stick." Obi-Wan said, digging his heels into the grass. "And stop pulling on my sleeve."

"Oh, come on, don't be a coward." Anakin said, earning a dark look from his master. Mace, who had been mostly forgotten by the two, gave a pointed look at Obi-Wan.

"You chose me on purpose? So you _did_ plan to spring out at me for no reason? How did you know I was going to walk under this tree anyway?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

The Knight looked at him, again displaying a mask of innocence. "Yes, not exactly, and the Force." He answered, voice matching his expression. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving."

"Please do." Mace responded, arms crossed now as he carefully kept his amusement off his face. Obi-Wan stopped resisting Anakin's insistent tugging on his tunic sleeve and followed his Padawan towards the exit, Anakin chattering the entire way of his plan of how to hide from Yoda.

Mace watched them go, sighing and shaking his head again before resuming his walk through the Room, carefully checking each tree as he went.


	4. Of Jedi and Distractions

**Notes:** Okay, I finally finished this. :P I got quite a few requests to write a follow up to 'Of why a Jedi should always look up', and so this was spawned. I must say this was partially inspired by the first SW fanfic I read, 'Padawan Problems', which you can find in my favorite stories list.

I have two more chapters already done after this one, so updates should be pretty quick for a short time!

* * *

**Of Jedi and Distractions**  
by: Amrita Glittersong

"No, Anakin."

"Oh, come on. Master Windu said we should."

"No. I don't care what Master Windu said."

"That's a first." Anakin commented, looking over at his master who was glaring sternly, arms crossed over his chest. "Never thought I'd hear you say _that_."

"Very funny, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded, tapping his fingers against his arm idly. "The answer stands. I'm not going to sneak up on and surprise Master Yoda."

"You're just afraid you won't be able to hide from him successfully, and he'll whack you with his stick." Anakin complained. He gave Obi-Wan a serious look. "Really. You've fought two Sith and killed one of them. You've survived Geonosis, Jango Fett, a nest of gundarks, my flying, and Master Qui-Gon's cooking. All that, and you're afraid of a stick?"

"Master Yoda and his cane are far more terrible than any of those things." Obi-Wan protested. Then he considered it a moment. "Well, perhaps not more so than your flying or Qui-Gon's cooking."

"What about Padme's wigs?"

"...Alright, those also. And Senator Organa's scarf. But only those. Everything else is less frightening."

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Anakin remarked, rolling his eyes. He frowned thoughtfully. "And Senator Organa, for that matter. Is it a scarf? Really?"

Obi-Wan scrunched his nose slightly in disgust. "I _assume_ it's a scarf. If not, I shudder to think what it _actually_ is."

"...Yeah, me too. Okay, so I think Master Yoda is in the Archives right now. It's a great place for sneaking around, so we're in luck."

"What? Anakin, my answer hasn't changed." Obi-Wan said, sounding vaguely affronted.

"Sure it has." Anakin responded, unfazed. "Look at this as a challenge, master! I know you don't like being bored."

"I'm not bored." Obi-Wan protested, crossing his arms. "I have plenty of things I could be doing."

"And one of them is sneaking up on Master Yoda. Come on." Anakin said triumphantly, grabbing Obi-Wan by the wrist and dragging the Knight down the hall.

"How do I let you convince me to do such things?" Obi-Wan lamented as he followed his Padawan towards the Archives.

"Well, you see master, you're a pushover." Anakin explained, as if it was obvious.

"...I am not." Obi-Wan responded sullenly, still following Anakin. "And I am insulted you would say such a thing."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Nothing. Because you're a pushover."

"There are times when I really don't like you, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him with a sigh.

"Which is most of the time, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, great to know where I stand." Anakin said, not really paying attention as he'd reached the Archives and was now peering around the archway frame, trying not to be noticed as he looked around for Yoda and some good hiding places.

Obi-Wan stood behind him, tapping his foot and looking like he'd really rather be anywhere else. "You're going first."

"Huh?" Anakin asked, looking back over his shoulder at Obi-Wan.

"You're going first." The Knight repeated, making a shooing motion with one hand, not bothering to uncross his arms. "That way, you will incur Master Yoda's wrath all on your own."

"Jedi don't have wraths." Anakin said, frowning a bit.

"No, Jedi are not _supposed_ to have wraths." Obi-Wan responded patiently, then gave Anakin a pointed look. "You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, because I live with you." Anakin agreed, turning back forward to continue looking around.

"Anakin, remember how I mentioned those times when I really don't like you? We're having another."

"You talk too much." Anakin said, looking back again.

Obi-Wan his eyebrows. "_I_ talk too much? You are not one to make that sort of declaration, Anakin."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I don't talk too much."

"Hardly a moment passes when you're _not_ talking about something. Dueling practice, food, podracing, holovids, food, _Padme_." Obi-Wan gave him another pointed look.

"Oh, you did not just go there." Anakin said, bobbing his head in the appropriate gesture. "Look, master, I've got a shiny new metal hand and you're really tempting me to try it out."

"Tch." Obi-Wan scoffed, unimpressed and raising an eyebrow challengingly. "Unless it came with a guidance system, it won't help you."

Anakin blinked once. "Hey, are you saying I can't find my way around?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "No, I'm saying that you couldn't hit something the size of a bantha, and Force forbid if it were _moving_ when you tried."

"That's it. You're going down." Anakin declared, diving on his master. They proceeded to devolve into a very pathetic fight as, not actually wanting to actually injure each other, they weren't really hitting very hard and in fact looked more like they were in a catfight then anything else. A few Padawans walking down the hall just sighed and avoided them.

They were interrupted from their hair-pulling and name-calling when both were whacked on the head. Turning their attention at once towards what had 'attacked' them and forgetting their own fight momentarily, they both came to about eye level with a certain Jedi Grand Master.

Yoda blinked slowly at the two, who blinked right back in synchronization. All three stared for a moment, before Anakin and Obi-Wan let go of each other and sprang back up as if nothing had ever happened.

"Good thing it is, that _me_ you were fighting in front of this time. Test the limit of Mace's patience, this would." Yoda commented, looking way up at the two, though he sounded a bit amused.

"We already tested Master Windu's patience for the day. Actually, this was his idea." Anakin explained, brushing off his tabbards and looking unfazed. He considered that a moment. "Well, sort of. Not the fighting part."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look, which Anakin didn't catch and therefore just kept on talking. "You see, we sort of sprang out of a tree at him, and so he sent us to go try sneaking up on you."

Yoda made what was the closest to an incredulous expression as either of the other two Jedi had ever seen. "And ended up fighting instead, you did?"

Anakin considered that a moment. "...Yeah." He confirmed, nodding once. "That about sums it up."

Yoda regarded the two for a moment, then just shook his head. "The strangest Master/Padawan team ever, you two are. And seen many of them, I have."

"Thanks, I guess." Anakin said after a moment.

Yoda just shook his head again. "A visit to Mace, I must pay now. Out of fights, try to stay, hmm?"

"Yes master." They both chorused, and Yoda hobbled off towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains, shaking his head the whole way.

"Okay, well, that didn't go great." Anakin commented, prompting a raised eyebrow from Obi-Wan.

"And what was your first indication? I told you this was a bad idea." Obi-Wan responded, crossing his arms again.

"Let's just forget this happened." Anakin proposed. "It's time for dinner anyway."

"...And what do those have to do with each other?" Obi-Wan asked after a moment of just looking at his Padawan like he was an idiot.

"Nothing?" Anakin ventured, shrugging. "Just come on. We'll go to Dex's or something. He got some new holo monitors and there's a big podrace on tonight."

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to say something, but then just gave up and shook his head. "Alright, fine. But I've had enough of your antics today, so it's under one condition."

"Okay, what?" Anakin asked, already starting to bound down the hallway in the direction of the Temple's hangar bay.

"I'm piloting."


	5. Of Jedi and Disguises

**Notes:** Alrighty, this is another missing scene ficcy; it takes place in AOTC, and you should be able to recognize where easily enough. I hope you all enjoy. :3

* * *

**  
Of Jedi and Disguises**  
by: Amrita Glittersong 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was facing a difficult task. His Padawan, Anakin, was sitting on the other side of the table across from him.

However, though Anakin _was_ difficult, he wasn't the difficult thing at the moment. In fact, Anakin was just as perplexed by their task as his master, and was giving Obi-Wan a look of utter helplessness. "Why are _we_ doing this?"

"Because, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, not bothering to elaborate any more than that. After ten years, he'd finally learned the answer parents all over the galaxy used when they didn't feel like going over something for the eighth time.

"But Master, aren't there people in the Temple to do this sort of thing _for_ us?"

"We're Jedi, Anakin. We don't need to shove tasks upon other people simply because they're... Outside our usual realm of expertise." Obi-Wan said patiently. He waved a hand at Anakin. "Not to mention that this is very basic. We should be ashamed it is taking us this long."

"Feh." Anakin responded, crossing his arms and sulking like a teenager. "What do we know about fashion anyway?"

Obi-Wan just shook his head and sighed, though he inwardly agreed with his Padawan. The answer, after all, was apparently akin to 'nothing', considering they had spent the last hour trying to come up with a suitable disguise for Anakin. The Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala, had recently been the target of at least two assassination attempts, and Anakin had been assigned to protect her, so they would be taking refugee transport to Naboo while Obi-Wan searched for Padme's would-be assassin. However, travelling as refugees meant dressing like refugees, and neither one of the Jedi duo had any idea what that meant.

"I suppose we could ask the Senator." Obi-Wan suggested, controlling the slightly mischievous edge that threatened to creep into his voice. "She's already used to us being strange Jedi, at best. I don't believe she would think twice about it."

"No, that would be embarassing." Anakin said, a bit too hastily. He blinked a few times, realizing he'd been a bit too quick in his reply, before deciding to elaborate. "I'm going to be protecting her; the last thing I want to do is make her think I can't even come up with a good diguise."

Obi-Wan refrained from smirking as his plan to motivate Anakin worked perfectly. Idly, he wondered if playing on Anakin's crush was the wisest thing to do, but shook it off. Anakin would come to his senses, after all; it was nothing to worry about. "Alright, then, Anakin. What do you suggest?"

"Well..." Anakin said, back to his unenthusiastic tone. "I don't know."

"Obviously."

"Didn't you ever disguise yourself on missions with Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, sounding slightly deperate now.

"Yes, though it was never anything planned or elaborate." Obi-Wan responded, thinking. "It was always simply whatever whoever around us was wearing." He considered for a moment, before continuing. "And it never fit. Either of us. We always looked very odd."

"Yeah, most people aren't as tall as Qui-Gon was." Anakin agreed, before he grinned evilly. "Or as short as you are."

"I am not short." Obi-Wan protested, sounding surprised and offended by the comment even though they had this discussion at least once every few weeks. "Everyone else is... Very tall."

"Sure." Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "If you say so."

"I do." Obi-Wan responded. "And I also say we need to focus on the task at hand, Anakin. I should have to remind you that a Jedi is going to attract a lot of attention on a refugee ship."

"Fine, alright." Anakin said, sighing and crossing his arms as he sunk down in his chair dramatically. Obi-Wan ignored him.

"Qui-Gon was convinced he was a master of diguise, you know." The Knight commented, returning to their previous conversation.

"Really?" Anakin said, abandoning his pouting for the moment. "Why was that?"

Obi-Wan pondered that. "Well, I suppose it was because he had the strange ability to hardly ever be recognized as a Jedi, though whenever he was able to plan in advance he always chose the same disguise, every time, even on Tatooine..." He trailed off, beginning to smile at Anakin, who seemed to have thought of the same thing he did. "Perhaps he _was_ a master of disguise after all."

* * *

A few hours later as he walked down the street with Padme and R2, about to go on his first solo mission, Anakin was still proud of himself and Obi-Wan for coming up with the perfect outfit. Once they'd hit upon Qui-Gon's secret it had been easy to toss the outfit together, and Padme, Dorme, and Typho had all apparently thought it was suitable as they hadn't made any comments or funny faces. 

_'Thanks, Master Qui-Gon.'_ Anakin thought happily as he walked along. _'Ponchos are good for EVERYTHING.' _


	6. Of Jedi and Job Hazards

**A/N**: Not much to say about this one; just a very short, silly fic.

* * *

**Of Jedi and Job Hazards**  
by: Amrita Glittersong

Mace Windu, member of the Jedi High Council, was walking down one of the hallways of the Temple. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going; he didn't have anything to be doing, and though it wasn't very responsible, he was just wandering aimlessly around until he _found_ something. Or until something found him, as it were.

A blur of black clothing rushed past Mace, moving down the hall and turning a corner so quickly the Jedi Master barely had a chance to register what had happened, and to anticipate what would be next.

"ANAKIN!"

And there went the expected brown blur, but as Mace was ready this time he simply reached an arm out, grabbing a handful of brown cloth and halting the Knight in his tracks. Obi-Wan blinked a few times in surprise at his sudden stop, before looking a bit sheepishly at Mace. "Hello, Master Windu."

"Hello, Obi-Wan." Mace said, amused but doing his best not to show it as he let go of the other Jedi's robe. "Care to explain what you're chasing Anakin through the Temple for this time?"

"Erm, well, it's a very long and convoluted story-" Obi-Wan began, but Mace just sighed and cut him off.

"Never mind. I'm not certain I want to know."

"Well, that's good. I didn't want to explain."

"That bad?" Mace asked, raising an eyebrow, and it was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh.

"Yes. Quite possibly worse. I will let you know if anyone loses any fingers." And with that, the Knight was off again, down the hall and around the corner after his wayward Padawan.

Mace just stared down the hallway in confusion, wondering if he should follow them or just pretend this had all never happened. He opted for the latter, turning around and going back the way he'd came.

As he walked down the hall, he passed by the room that displayed a plate reading 'Kenobi/Skywalker', and stopped. Crossing his arms, Mace raised an eyebrow as he watched the many small, teeth-ladden tentacles poking out from under the door wave around, searching for something to eat. At least that solved the mystery, though Mace was still pretty sure he'd rather just have not known at all.

Shaking his head he continued down the hall, making a mental note to call in the dangerous creature retrieval team if he didn't hear that Obi-Wan had taken care of everything in a few hours. They wouldn't be pleased at being sent to the same room twice in the same number of weeks, but they would simply have to deal with it. It was just part of the job hazard when there was a Padawan like Anakin Skywalker around.


	7. Of Jedi and Lunchtime

**Notes:** Well, I finally bothered writing something. :P This and another TFTT were sitting half done in my notebook, so I decided to go ahead and finish this one so I'd have something to post. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tales From The Temple #7  
**Of Jedi and Lunchtime  
by: Amrita Glittersong

"Remind me why we're here." Anakin said, earning an annoyed sigh from his master. 

"Stop asking. The answer is obvious." Said Knight responded, his tone less snippy than his words. In fact, he sounded rather exhasperated.

"I woulnd't say 'obvious'." Anakin continued. "I mean, the obvious reason would be 'to eat food', but I'm not sure food is even _served_ here."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I've spoiled you, Anakin. It will not kill you to eat in the dining hall for once."

Anakin made an uncovinced expression in response. The duo were in the large dining hall of the Jedi Temple, sitting next to each other at one of the many tables and contemplating the food they had aquired. It had taken Anakin less than ten seconds to decide his wasn't actually edible, no matter what anyone said.

"Are you _sure_?" The Padawan asked, not about to give up so easily.

"Quite." Obi-Wan replied. "I've eaten here many times."

"When; after you blew all your money at a bar and couldn't afford to eat somewhere else?" Anakin asked, only to be whacked up side the head by his master. "Hey! It was a good question!"

"_No_." Obi-Wan responded, ignoring Anakin's last comment. "Usually it was when Qui-Gon had some odd creature in our apartment and was too busy playing with it to bother cooking."

"Which was regularly, I imagine." Anakin commented.

"You could say that."

Anakin poked at his tray cautiously. "Eating this stuff all the time... It's no wonder you're so short."

Obi-Wan sighed again, eye twitching slightly. "That has nothing to do with it." He paused a moment. "...And I am not short. I'll have you know I was quite tall for my age when I was a Padawan."

"I don't believe you." Anakin said. "And I blame the cafeteria food. For your shortness, not for me not believing you. Anyway, I'm still growing; you don't want me to end up short like you, do you?"

"I don't think you're have to worry about that, seeing as you're already taller than I am, and don't need to get any more so." Obi-Wan responded with another eye-roll, before stabbing delicately at his own untouched food.

"Someone's a bit bitter." Anakin commented, then noticed the poking and leaned over towards him. "Hey. You're not eating this stuff either."

"Stop peering." Obi-Wan responded, shuffling a few inches away.

"Stop being hypocritical." Anakin shot back, crossing his arms. "You're not touching this poor excuse for food, so why should I?"

"You're still growing, remember?"

"Clever." Anakin said, turning his eyes towards the ceiling and sighing dramatically. "I got stuck with the smart-mouth master."

"Which is good for you." Obi-Wan responded, not fazed. "And it makes up for me being stuck with the most arrogant Padawan in the history of the Jedi Order."

"Which is a title I stole from you, right?"

"Yes."

They both looked at each other for a moment, then simultaneously began laughing.

"Alright. Come on, you spoiled brat, let's go." Obi-Wan said after a minute or so, shaking his head and standing up.

"Where're we going?" Anakin asked, still smiling as he stood up as well.

"Somewhere were they serve food. That is what you wanted, what?"

"You're the best master ever." Anakin declared brightly. "I take back what I said about you being short."

"Flattery will get you no where." Obi-Wan replied, amused, before glancing back at Anakin with a rather evil expression.

"But paying will."


	8. Of Jedi and Discretion

A/N: Yay, I wrote something, finally. Anyway, this idea just came to me when I was reading a forum post about how Jedi (namely Obi-Wan) mention 'blah blah is against the Code.' I wondered if the Code really did have such specific rules, and so, this silly little fic was born. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

TFTT #8 - Of Jedi and Discretion  
by: Amrita Glittersong

"Master, I said I was sorry about the hoi broth incident."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed and turned slightly to look down at his Padawan. Eleven-year-old Anakin was giving him the saddest, most pathetic look he'd seen from the boy since, oh, the day before. And somehow, it was working again, making the Knight want to give his Padawan whatever he wanted. But he resisted, though he was convinced this was Anakin's special form of mind trick.

"Anakin, this isn't about that. Even if you did nearly kill me."

"I didn't mean to!" Anakin protested, sticking out his lower lip even farther than it already was and quivering it for good measure.

Obi-Wan shook his head, making certain not to look amused. It took considerable effort. "I know. But as I said, this isn't about that. Every Padawan is required to read the Code."

"But... It's so boring and strict." Anakin said, wrinkling his nose and switching instantly from pouting to disgusted.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan admonished gently. "The Code is central to a Jedi."

"But, but..." Anakin trailed off, apparently realizing there really wasn't some way to argue against that. "Fine." He finally said, sighing theatrically.

"Good." Obi-Wan replied, keying up the particular file on his datapad. The Code was actually written down physically, and there were copies of it in the Archives, but Obi-Wan didn't have any desire to bring his Padawan around the antique relics. He had a feeling it might cause Madam Nu to have a stroke.

They began to read and everything went well for about half an hour, aside from Anakin's occasional proclamations of, "I'm bored." or, "That's a stupid rule." Then they started getting into the more convoluted parts of the Code; parts Obi-Wan didn't remember and was just as baffled by as Anakin was.

"'Jedi are not to use the Force for matchmaking.'" Obi-Wan read outloud, blinking slowly. "We need a specific rule for that?"

Anakin snickered, then caught site of another line a paragraph down. "'Jedi are not to negotiate while intoxicated'. Oh, you're in trouble on that one, Master."

"And you're in trouble for that comment." Obi-Wan responded, tugging on Anakin's braid until the Padawan said he took it back.

"'Jedi are not to use the Force to feed fruit to their girlfriends.' ...Why would we need a rule about this? When is it going to come up?" Obi-Wan asked, having moved on to the next entry.

"I imagine that would be a really good way to impress someone." Anakin considered, and his seriously pondering tone caused Obi-Wan to cast him a stern glance. "Theoretically, of course."

"Of course." Obi-Wan said, not convinced but turning his attention back to the Code. "'Jedi are not to drop chandeliers on anyone, even if they deserve it.'"

"These are really specific." Anakin commented, an eyebrow raised.

"And obscure." Obi-Wan agreed, shrugging and turning off the datapad. "Obviously, some parts of the Code are more important than others. I suppose it's up to your good discretion to figure out which is which." He stood up and looked at his Padawan. "Now, I believe we are late for sabre practice."

"Yay!" Anakin cheered, jumping up and running out of the Archives before his master could even blink. With a sigh, Obi-Wan set the datapad on a nearby table, gave it a look as though it had offended him, and left the room in search of his Padawan.

Years later, as Obi-Wan would look back on his life and wonder, 'What went wrong?' he would suddenly remember that day in the Archive, and he would wonder what in the name of the Force possessed him to, of all things, tell Anakin to trust his own discretion.


	9. Of Jedi and Disputes

**A/N:** The idea of Jedi needing to take a class on getting along has been in my head awhile. This fic spiraled from that into some horrible mass of sillyness and hopefully funniness as well. :P

* * *

**Of Jedi and Disputes  
**by: Amrita Glittersong

Anakin Skywalker, fourteen year old Jedi Padawan, winced as he heard a sudden crash outside of his door. It took barely a moment before he heard an imaginative string of curses from the other room, and he tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"I didn't teach you language like that, master!" Anakin called, a rather daring move if Obi-Wan seemed to be in as bad of a mood as it sounded like.

His door opened to reveal a very disheveled Jedi, who indeed looked quite miffed. "Anakin." The Knight began, voice as calm as ever, though it was easy to tell it was taking a bit of effort to keep it that way. "Care to explain why our living room is a minefield?"

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention?" Anakin suggested, with a small grin. "Which you obviously weren't, judging by what sounded like a very ungraceful crash."

"You're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan said with a loud sigh. "But I can't even be annoyed with you right now, so thank the Force."

"Huh? Why not?" Anakin asked, looking up from the droid he'd been tinkering with. "Usually nothing stops you."

"Well, you're doing a good job of attempting to prove me wrong, right now." Obi-Wan commented with an eyeroll, before sitting down on the bed next to his Padawan and putting his chin in his hands.

"Okay, what's up?" Anakin asked, all business now. His master looked a bit more forlorn than Anakin liked to see, especially if he wasn't the one causing the problem.

Obi-Wan sighed and, to Anakin's surprise, now looked slightly embarrassed. "The Council has just finished informing me of some sort of horrible class, 'Getting along with your fellow Jedi.' They want me to attend."

"Why, because of that incident with Master Glaive?" Anakin asked, at Obi-Wan's annoyed expression, added, "Not that it wasn't wizard."

"That's not the point, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a great air of dignity. "But you're to come as well."

Anakin dropped his hydrospanner. "What? Why? _I_ didn't get into a fight!"

"Perhaps not _today_." Obi-Wan said with an eyeroll. "But the fact remains that the Council is concerned with our combined, erm..."

"_Not_ getting along with our fellow Jedi?" Anakin proposed with a raised eyebrow. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded again, prompting Anakin to respond with a loud sigh of his own. "We're not getting out of this, are we?"

"I tried, Anakin, I assure you." Obi-Wan told him. "I nearly even managed a tear, though I think that somewhat backfired. Master Windu told me to stop complaining and then laughed."

"I would have laughed at you too." Anakin added, before promptly being shoved off the bed. "Hey!"

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention." Obi-Wan said in response to his Padawan's outrage, as if it was perfectly reasonable.

"You know, this is why you're getting sent to that stupid class." Anakin said, as he returned too the bed. He was promptly shoved off again.

* * *

"Jedi and Padawans, you are all here for one reason, which I'm certain you're all aware of." Master Holden began, looking around the room. A large variety of Jedi were gathered, and there were far more of them than the stern Jedi Master would have expected.

Master Holden cleared his throat and continued. "I must admit, I'm disappointed there are... So many of you. Surely your masters taught you better than this! Except for, you know, a few of you who are here _with_ their masters." He cleared his throat again and pointedly eyed a few master/padawans teams present, including Anakin and Obi-Wan.

A hand went up in the crowd, and Anakin noted it belonged to a Padawan named Zule Xiss. Zule's master was also present, a Knight named Glaive, of the aforementioned 'incident with Master Glaive'.

"Yes, Padawan Xiss?" Master Holden asked, sounding very long suffering. "What is it?"

"Why are we all here? I mean, it's obvious why _some_ of us are here, but I haven't done anything." Zule asked, crossing her arms and frowning seriously. She was Anakin's age, with dark brown hair and reddish skin.

"Precautionary, based on your master's history." Master Holden explained calmly. "And your record isn't clear either, might I remind you. Now let me get on with this."

Zule pouted and crossed her arms even harder.

Master Holden, still unfazed, continued. "Now, surely you all know the tenants of the Jedi code, and therefore know that a Jedi controls their emotions rather than letting their emotions control them. And yet, you all seem to fail at this basic concept."

He looked around at everyone. "I would not be so harsh, but this is ridiculous. Knights Arquay and Eesah!" He said sharply and the offending Jedi, a pair of just-Knighted women, looked up suddenly. "You two were fighting over _a muffin_. A _muffin_."

"It was a blumfruit muffin! _The last one!"_ Knight Arquay protested, and Knight Eesah nodded.

"It was completely warranted!" Eesah agreed. "And we got over it. We split it!"

"That's not the point!" Holden said, exhasperated. "The point was that you fought over it to begin with. You were pulling hair and throwing food trays, by the name of the Force!"

"I think I would have done the same." Chimed a Knight in the back of the room who Anakin didn't recognize. "Those are good muffins."

"You're Jedi! You're not supposed to fight over food!"

"But..." A whole bunch of Jedi protested at once, including Anakin.

"No! No buts!" Holden said. Despite his talk of controlling anger, he was obviously losing his temper. "In addition to _muffins_, you fight over such trivialities as boots and _facial hair!_"

"To be fair, Glaive's moustache is both offensive and _enormous._" Obi-Wan explained.

"You're simply jealous because you can barely grow a beard, let alone a moustache as luxurious as mine." Glaive replied, stroking said collection of facial hair.

Obi-Wan scoffed. "It isn't necessary for me to hide my face as it is for you. I don't frighten small children."

"That's because they find kinship with you, as you see eye-to-eye!" Glaive shot back, and as both he and Obi-Wan got to their feet, they were promptly pulled back down by their Padawans.

Holden threw his hands in the air. "You are hopeless! All of you!" He declared. "The Council asked me to talk to you, and I mistakenly thought you might _listen_, but you're obviously just as thick as you are loud and quick-tempered!"

"I'm not loud!" An anonymous Jedi shouted from the back of the room.

"Who said that!?" Holden asked, his face turning red. "I'll have you know I would definitely qualify you as loud!"

"Wanna fight about it?"

"THAT'S IT." Holden boomed, pointing towards the exit. "OUT. All of you!"

As the Jedi happily fled the room en mass, they convened in the hallway outside, not certain whether they should all go back to their quarters and wait for the inevitable call from the Council, or just wait around until Holden called a representative of the Council down to the hall.

"Well, I think he successfully made us feel more united." Obi-Wan commented after a moment, earning a raised eyebrow from Anakin.

"What?" Anakin asked, totally baffled. He felt more confused by the day in general than he thought he had been in the entirety of his time in the Temple.

"No, I'm with Kenobi." Glaive spoke up, crossing his arms an twitching his large moustache.

A young female Knight raised her hand from across the hall. "I am as well."

There was a general chorus of agreement from the other Jedi present, as Anakin eyed them all with suspicion. "Am I the only one who thought that class was _horrible?_"

"No, and that's the point." Obi-Wan responded, looking over at Glaive who nodded and picked up where Obi-Wan had left off.

"It indeed brought us together... Now instead of each other, we have a new object of disdain." The large Jedi said, and then entire group turned to look at Master Holden as he exited the room.

Wisely the Jedi Master stopped, looked around briefly at the hallway of Knights and Padawans, and promptly disappeared back into the room. The sound of a few different electronic locks engaging came quickly from the other side of the door.

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I'm hittin' the dining hall and seeing if they got any more muffins." Eesah declared. She held her arm out to Arquay. "Care to join me, my dear friend?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you have all the muffins without me!" Arquay said, linking arms with her friend, and they merrily set off for the dining hall.

"Well, I've got sabre practice." Another Jedi, who sounded suspiciously like the loud Jedi from the back of the room, commented. "So I'm off." And with that, he disappeared down the hall as well.

"As for me," Glaive said, "I'm going to partake in 'avoid the coming reprimand' and go get drunk in some bar. You're not coming, Zule."

Zule pouted again and crossed her arms. Her lower lip wobbled. It took about thirty seconds for Glaive to change his mind.

"Fine, we'll go get something you can have instead." The Knight said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Now I can't say I'm going to get drunk and Anakin's staying, or you will come off as the better of us."

Glaive clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "I _am_ the better of us." He said, before leading Zule away down the hall. Obi-Wan scoffed again before turning to Anakin. "Well, I suppose we're going to Dex's, then."

"Yes!" Anakin cheered, pumping his fist. He really had no idea what had just transpired over the day, but one this was clear: Good things happened when you were self-centered, loud, and difficult. This would be one lesson Anakin would happily learn.


End file.
